Combat Actions
Attacks Attacks are moves that inflict damage on your opponent. Using an attack will fully deplete the attack bar. The success rate of an attack depends heavily on how full the attack bar is when you attack, as well as the defense bar of your opponent. After attacking, you will return to using the move you were using before attacking. Knock out his teeth Hotkey: K Required Equipment: None Conditions: Costs 6 Initiative Weight: Unarmed Combat Damage: 2x Strength Required Skill: Brawling Chop ''' Hotkey: C Required Equipment: Axe. Conditions: Costs 4 Initiative Weight: Melee Combat Damage: Based on weapon Required Skill: Militia Training '''Cleave Hotkey: l Required Equipment: Axe Conditions: 8 points of initiative and three levels of combat advantage Weight: 1.5 * Melee Combat Damage: Based on weapon Required Skill: Militia Training Punch Hotkey: P Required Equipment: None. Conditions: None Weight: Unarmed Combat Damage: Strength Required Skill: Unarmed Combat Sting Hotkey: S Required Equipment: Sword. Conditions: Costs 2 Initiative Required Equipment: Sword. Weight: Melee Combat Damage: Based on weapon Required Skill: Swordsmanship Strangle Hotkey: g Required Equipment: Empty hands. Conditions: Battle intensity less than four. Humanoid Opponent. Weight: 0.8 * Unarmed Combat Damage: 1.5 * Strength Required Skill: Brawling Valorous Strike Hotkey: V Required Equipment: Some melee weapon (axe or sword) Conditions: 0 combat advantage, 6 points of Initiative. Weight: 1.75 * Melee Combat Damage: Based on weapon? Required Skill: Swordsmanship Shoot Hotkey: h Conditions: None Required Equipment: Bow and Arrow, or Sling and Stones Note: This is not in the attack menu. Firing with a bow will deplete your attack meter, but the chance of success is only depentant on the accuracy meter. Maneuvers Maneuvers are patterns for responding to an attack. Your selected manuver determines how effective the attacks are on you, and have an effect every time the enemy uses a move. Note: Some maneuvers use a variable "Delta" for their effects and weight. This variable is likely to either be based on the battle intensity, or somehow related to the move that triggers the maneuver. Bloodlust Hotkey: B Weight: 0.5 * Unarmed Combat Effect: +10% attack * Delta Required Skill: Warrior Spirit Combat Meditation Hotkey: m Weight: Unarmed Combat Effect: -0.2 Combat Advantage. Gives you a temporary status effect that reduces the cooldown of your moves by 25% * Delta. Required Skill: Fire and Ice Death or Glory Hotkey: g Weight: Unarmed Combat Effect: -10% defense, +Delta Initiative. Required Skill: Valor Dodge Hotkey: d Weight: Unarmed Combat Effect: None. Required Skill: Unarmed Combat Oak Stance Hotkey: O Weight: Unarmed Combat Effect: -10% attack, +5% * Delta Defense. This maneuver will stop giving you defense if have no more attack. Required Skill: Tales by the Hearth Shield Hotkey: s Conditions: Having a shield equipped. Weight: 1.25 * Melee Combat Effect: None Required Skill: Militia Training Moves Moves are actions in combat that have some effect on the battle, generally raising or lowering your attack or defense. Once a move has been preformed on an opponent, you will continue using that move as long as the conditions are met. Call down the Thunder Hotkey: t Effect: +1 Initiative Notes: Can be done at a great distance Required skill: Leadership Charge! Hotkey: h Effect: +3% attack, -8% defense, +1 Initiative Required skill: Unarmed Combat Dash! Hotkey: h Effect: +6% defense, +1 Initiative Required skill: Valor Feign Flight Hotkey: F Conditions: Defense less than 10% Effect: +2 Initiative Required skill: Tricks and Ruses Flex Hotkey: x Conditions: 6 Initiative Effect: +20% Attack Required skill: Warrior Spirit Float Like a Butterfly Hotkey: B Effect: +7.5% Defense, +0.3 Battle Advantage, Enemy receives +1 Initiative Required skill: Warrior Spirit Jump! Hotkey: J Effect: +12% Attack Required skill: Unarmed Combat Push the Advantage Hotkey: u Conditions: 3 or more levels of Combat Advantage Effect: +1 Initiative Required skill: Soldier Training Seize the Day! Hotkey: z Conditions: 5 or higher Battle Intensity, 75% or higher attack Effect: -5% defense, +0.3 Battle Advantage, Enemy loses 5% attack Required skill: Valor Slide! Hotkey: d Effect: -15% attack, +15% defense Required skill: Unarmed Combat Throw Sand Hotkey: r Conditions: 1 point of Initative Effect: -40% attack, Enemy loses 2 points of Initiative Required skill: Tricks and Ruses Special Moves Special Moves are actions that are performed once upon activation in order to gain some specific advantage in a fight by manipulating one or more of the fight variables. Battle Cry Hotkey: y Conditions: 10 Battle intensity, requires 14 Initiative to use but only costs 7 Effect: +100% attack, +2 Combat Advantage, Reduces enemy defense by 50% Required skill: Tales by the Hearth Consume the Flames Hotkey: n Conditions: None Effect: Reduces battle intensity to zero at a cost of one SHP damage per point of intensity reduced. Each point of intensity reduced in this way also restores one point of stamina to the character performing the move. Required skill: Fire and Ice Evil Eye Hotkey: v Conditions: Costs 2 Initiative Effect: Reduces enemy's attack by 100% and decreases Battle Intensity by 2 Required skill: Tricks and Ruses Fan the Flames Hotkey: F Conditions: None Effect: Increases battle intensity by five points, but costs 20% stamina. Required skill: Fire and Ice Invocation of Skuld Hotkey: k Conditions: Requires 10 Initiative, costs 3 Effect: +20% attack, +1 Combat Advantage Required skill: Tales by the Hearth No Pain, No Gain Hotkey: a Conditions: None Effect: At a cost of 50% of your currently remaining SHP you gain 50% attack and your opponent loses 25% defense Required skill: Soldier Training Opportunity Knocks Hotkey: O Conditions: Costs 5 Initiative Effect: Decreases Enemy's Defense by 30% Required skill: Soldier Training Sidestep Hotkey: i Conditions: Costs 4 Initiative Effect: +1 Combat Advantage Required skill: Brawling Stern Order Hotkey: S Conditions: Costs 5 Initiative Effect: Gives one point of balance to each of your party members who have 5 IPs against your target. The amount of balance is modified based on your Charisma vs. your target's Charisma. Can only be done as party Leader. Required skill: Leadership Sting Like a Bee Hotkey: e Conditions: Costs 6 Initiative Effect: -8% defense. Gives you 10% offense for each point of intensity, and then resets the intensity to 0. Required skill: Brawling To Arms! Hotkey: T Conditions: Costs 3 Initiative Effect: Gives IP to each member of your party, against your own target. The amount of IP depends on your Charisma vs. your target's Charisma. Can only be done as party leader. Required skill: Leadership